


Wicked Fascinations

by Attacus_atlas



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Drama, Everyone has a terrible secret, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Special appearances from other Cube Ent artists, Under construction, Yuto has to find each one to find out why he’s here, alcohol use, appropriate warnings will be given before each chapter, depictions of violence, graphic nature of said violence varies between chapters, other artists will individually be introduced as needed within the work, private detective!Yuto, rating may change as story progresses, relationships are all very intertwined and complicated so I only tagged the obvious ones, setting takes place in a Speak Easy in a mix between Prohibition and Victorian eras, wont be very descriptive since it’s not something I care for nor vital to the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attacus_atlas/pseuds/Attacus_atlas
Summary: Waking up in gas lamp lit catacombs filled with faint sounds of melodic brass and a crooning voice with a ringing in his ear and a sharp pain in his right thigh wasn’t a common occurrence for Yuto. The eclectic menagerie of people gathered around satin draped tables decorated with countless empty glasses and low burning candles wasn’t a familiar sight to him either. Noblemen, performers, street rats and men and women hidden away under thick cloaks sat scattered around the room, some chatting easily, others staying back and observing their fellow company like prey. Shifty eyes and sly smiles with secrets hidden behind their lips like quiet sins came from everyone in the room as he walked past them and to the bar. The room was hushed in a blanket of silence as he took a seat. If he was going to be stuck here for a while, he was going to need a drink.((Currently being rewritten, apologies in advance. I just think I can do better and want to plot everything out before I actually write the chapters!))





	Wicked Fascinations

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Pentagon fanfic. This work is stemming from a three day Twilight Zone marathon and a week worth of listening to Swing and Vaudeville music. There’s not nearly enough Pentagon or Murder Mystery (or even just mystery) fanfics out there, so this is my contribution. 
> 
> I’m a bit rusty from not being able to truly write creatively for nearly three years. I’ve only been writing scientific and research papers since I started college (nearly three whole years ago) and I’m dying to get back into descriptive language and storytelling. I miss non science-y adjectives, a lot. This also self edited, so if you guys catch any errors that I didn’t, could you let me know so I can fix it? Because I know I’m rusty, I’m completely open to any and all critiques, comments, and criticism! So please feel free to leave some in the comments, I promise I’ll read each and every one.
> 
> As a quick introduction to our introductory chapter here, I’ll give a quick run down of the setting and beginning of the story. Our main character for this work, Adachi Yuto, is a private detective who wakes up only to find himself in deep, dark, lamp-lit catacombs with a throbbing in the back of his head and a sharp pain in his thigh. After making his way through winding corridors, he finds himself in a speak easy filled with people of every shape, size, social status, and profession. Little does he know, everyone in the room has a sinful secret to hide. It’s his job as a detective to wring those secrets out of even the most tight lipped scoundrel in the room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work is currently under construction as it is being rewritten to be more detailed, interesting, and immersive.
> 
> This required more plot development, character development, and world building than I had expected to become a story I was proud of. 
> 
> After plotting out the story more, writing out thorough explanations, descriptions and backstories of each character, I’m now confident enough to start writing again. Please anticipate this story once it is updated into its new and improved form!
> 
> I’m keeping this first chapter up as both a taste of the story and a place holder. It too will be rewritten, but I’m still a bit attached since this was the first fic I’ve written for Pentagon and feel bad deleting it just yet.

A soft glow filled his blurry vision as he cracked open his eyes. The smell of whiskey and expensive cigarettes hit his nose with a cruel sting. Whiny brass and a crooning male voice floated to his ears in a far off tone. Everything hurt and nothing felt familiar. How did he get here? 

Adachi Yuto, tall and strong as a stone pillar, found himself crumpled on the floor of a dark, swooping hallway lined with gas fueled lamps. A groan left his lips as he curled his spine to rise from the floor. He held his head and sat on the cool stone floor, feeling it seep into his bones as he took in his surroundings. He could see a warm, strong light coming from farther down the hall. Fluid smoke swirled in the glowing ray, the music wafting from around the corner sounded distant and haunting. It was was his only hope for answers. Picking himself off the ground with gritted teeth, he limped towards the sounds and the smoke.

The farther he walked, the farther away it seemed. How many corners had he turned? How many columns and lamps had he passed? He heard applause and the clatter of glasses and voices. It was clearer now. It sounded like a group of men and women, possibly around his age. The scent of whisky and gin stung his nose once more. He could smell just about every type of liquor there was. Scotch, brandy, bourbon and wine a few amongst many.

After hobbling down unfamiliar corridors for what may have been twenty minutes, he finally got his bearings. The pain had dulled and his eyes had finally found focus. He could make out the shiny black tiles along the walls that he could only feel beneath his fingertips before. Gold designs were etched and inlaid in swooping, elegant patterns that matched the arching columns that occasionally broke up the wall’s smooth surface. The floor was a smooth shining granite with inlays of pure white marble. The design widened and became more elaborate as it closed in on a wall of thick red curtains made of a luxurious velvet. They hung with impressive weight from the ceiling and only allowed a thin stripe of light to escape between the folds.

The music was loud and clear. He could make out each word that came from the still unknown source of the soulful voice. He heard a lone trumpet accompanying the voice. Quiet chatter and clinking glasses followed the notes out of the curtains. His answers were just behind the draping fabric, but the possibility of finding more questions than resolutions made him hesitate. With a deep breath, he pushed through the thick velvet. 

The chatter died down as eyes fell on him. Yuto felt them burn into his skin, saw them shining in the dim, smokey light. He caught the gaze of a few of the room’s occupants, their stares leaving the strongest feeling of fire under his skin. A well dressed man in layers of matte satin and exotic brocade eyed him over the rim of his glasses. A woman with dark, carefully curled hair hung from his arm with the same weight as the pearls that hung from her neck. The darkness of his sharp eyes were filled with hunger as he looked Yuto up and down like he was his next meal. He saw the man’s tongue flick over his bottom lip and gave him a sly smile. Yuto held back a shudder.

An intense stare came from the tall man with the youthful face in the corner of the room. He was lanky and had a haunted look behind his intense eyes, pale violet crescent moons hung heavy below them. Inky black curls of hair fell over his face from under the hood of his cloak. His hand twitched under his sleeve, as if to instinctually grab something. Perhaps a gun? A knife? Yuto made note to be wary of the giant in the dark corner who never seemed to blink.

The last especially scorching stare came from a round faced man with a sharp jaw wearing a feather in his hair. He was leaning against the bar with his chin resting in his heavily decorated hand. Rings and jewels hung from every finger and limb, he caught a shimmer of pale lavender on the man’s eyelids as he fluttered his long lashes over his cheeks. His stare burned, but with interest and motives Yuto could only guess at.

He noticed the singing had lowered in volume, no longer ringing through the room but more of a low hum in his ears. He could still make out the words being sung by the fiery haired man up on stage. He was softly swaying and watching the newcomer with hooded eyes. The flames didn’t quite reach Yuto’s skin as they flickered in this man’s gaze. He just watched and observed, with no heat or fire between them.

Growing more and more uncomfortable under so many watchful eyes, he made his way to the bar. He stopped just before a man with lazy pink rimmed eyes shining a short glass with his apron. The man’s eyes flicked up meet Yuto’s under his dirty blond locks and back down to the glass. He seemed like he could care less, but Yuto thought he could a twinkle of curiousity in his eye. 

“What’ll ya have?” His voice came out just as lax as his posture and gaze.

“Rum.” Yuto’s voice came out husky in the smoke filled room. The thick tension in the room made his throat dry and ache for the familiar burn of alcohol in the back of his throat. The taller man behind the bar grabbed a bottle from one of the many that lined the dark oak shelves behind the counter. The collection featured every bottle of booze Yuto had seen in his lifetime and more. A glass slid down the bar towards him and expertly slowed just next to his arm. He met eyes with the taller barkeep and got a wicked, curly grin in return. He was perhaps Yuto’s height, shoulders broad. Yuto could tell he was the kind of quiet mischievous that he’d have to watch carefully. He picked up his glass and knocked it back in one shot and hissed. The taller barkeep slid him a fresh glass and a small round of taunting applause.

Conversation buzzed once more behind him and the pluck of the bass picked up in pace as the singer crooned in a higher pitch. It was slow and sultry and it made Yuto shiver. He could still feel a set of eyes burning into his back as he had turned to watch the performance. Without glancing back, he knew it was the jewel encrusted boy with the feathery lashes. Having just arrived, he wasn’t ready to jump into interrogations. He carefully eyed the musicians in dark masks to keep himself preoccupied. Their faces were completely obscured. Yuto noted the similar build of each of their bodies. The only noticeable difference between each figure was the shape and design of their shiny black masks that caught the warm light of the lamps. They were similar to the sparse number of servers and other miscellaneous staff.

He let his eyes float over the many faces in the room. Men and women of all shapes, sizes, statuses, and professions were huddled against tables, resting against walls, or draped over opulent velvet couches that matched the deep red of the curtains. He caught the pretty round eyes of the woman who hung from the arm of wealthy man with the hungry stare. She whispered something into his ear with a noticeable curl at the edge of her glossy lips. He craned his head to look Yuto’s direction after the woman pulled her head away from his ear. Yuto caught a flash of white teeth as the man smirked and raised his class to him with a nod. Yuto returned the gesture, not clear of the intentions behind it.

Easily, and a bit anxiously, his eyes drifted away from the pair. His sharp brown eyes came to rest on a table of five. It looked like they were playing a fierce card game the way their eyes were trained on one another over the fan of cards in their hands. A handsome, lean man with rusty brown hair looked at ease, a smile quirking at his lips as he watched a well dressed man across from him fidget under his gaze. The anxious man adjusted his glasses and loosened the red tie around his neck. A woman with hair almost as fiery as the singer sat between them, playing with the large rings on her dainty fingers out of boredom as she waited for her turn. On the other side of the table sat two men who looked much less intimidating than the other occupants of the table. The smaller of the two had soft eyes and loosely curled walnut hair. He had a friendly face and dainty lips that looked as if they’d never been tainted by a single foul word. The taller one had broad shoulders and an expensive looking over coat that had the rough texture of pure wool. His hair was a creamy blond and a simple gold chain hung from his neck. Yuto noticed how close they sat, arms just barely brushing when one or the other laid out a card.

The table beside them was rowdy with a giggling group of girls. One was dressed in a luxurious fur coat with emeralds dripping from her ears. Her eyes were brushed with a shining gold each time she blinked. Her long hair was amber like the rum Yuto swirled in his glass. The girl that sat beside her had a small rounded face and thin neck circled by shining gems in a pale blue. Glitter dusted her rosy cheeks, her laughter sounded like chimes as it tinkled across the room and into Yuto’s ears. A third girl sat with her back to Yuto. All he could see was long light brown hair and the dangerously short hem of her dress.

A group of similarly dressed men chattered along the wall, occasionally ducking through the door Yuto assumed led back stage. They each had pinstripe pants that hugged their things, crisp white shirts, and black dress shoes as shiny as the exotic beetles that hung in a shallow case on the wall. Yuto’s eyes fell on the shortest man. He was dressed differently than the others in a neutral brown suit with shiny gold buttons. He looked unfazed from the others’ endless banter. A singular soft brown eyebrow seemingly cocked in annoyance. His small frame didn’t appear intimidating in the dim light, but Yuto caught the musculature of his thighs silhouetted against the dim lights that rimmed the stage behind him. 

A few others stood in solitude along the wall, a pair of young boys appeared from the washroom boasting full bellied laughter. A well built man came in from the back room with a barrel thrown over his shoulder, setting it down some where behind the bar counter with a dull thud. A few other women with big round eyes lazed on the velvet couches, enjoying the show. Their eyes all trained on the singer and the band. The room was buzzing with people just as any Speak Easy would be. Through the laughter and the music and the clinking of glasses, something felt... _off_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes the introductory chapter of “Wicked Fascinations”. I hope it wasn’t too slow, short or uninteresting and that you aren’t too confused as to who is who. I’m basing appearances off of Pentagon’s most recent looks for Demo_2 and roughly basing the other cube artists that make an appearance on their most recent looks from their most recent comebacks/promotions as well. There’s some certain looks I honestly just prefer, so non-pentagon members might not have recent looks. I apologize, I’m still a sucker every iconic L O O K CLC has in every comeback. Did someone say comeback queens? No? Just me? So their appearances will be all over the place. Sorry. Please forgive me.
> 
> I plan to introduce each Pentagon member in their own chapters, switching between Yuto’s perspective and that members perspective through flashbacks to reveal their back story. I’ll sprinkle the identities of the other Cube artists amidst those chapters as well. If at any point you guys are still confused or have questions, just leave the, for me in the comments and I’ll try to check them regularly.
> 
> Unfortunately, I can’t promise a clear schedule for updates for this work. I’m about to head back to college for my next semester and there’s a chance I’ll either be working on a picture book to submit as a proposal to publishers, and/or may be accepted for a part-time paid internship that will take up the rest of what little free time I already have. I write as a way to wind down before bed so the frequency of updates will depend on my homework/work load and how tired I am each day. My best suggestion for readers is if you are interested in this work, please bookmark it so you can easily comeback to it later to see if I’ve updated!
> 
> Thank you once again so much for reading. Comments, critique and criticism is more than welcome and much appreciated. I’ll do my best to make this a fun and interesting story as long as you guys don’t mind coming along for the ride!


End file.
